James Graham's How The Sylvester Cat Stole Christmas Part 7
Here is part seventh of James Graham's third movie spoof of How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Cast *Sylvester the Cat as The Grinch *Tweety the Bird as Max the Dog *Anais Watterson as Cindy Lou Who *Whoville People - Various People Transcript *(as the sleigh sails after Tweety, who starts running, the mission begins where Tweety and Sylvester race down the mountain toward the village by going over high hills. As the sleigh curves off a curve mountain, it falls and speeds down the hill toward Who Village) *Narrator: All their windows were dark. No one knew he was there. All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first little house of the square. (as Sylvester, carrying bags goes to the first house, Tweety follows, carrying a ladder with him) *Sylvester: This is stop number one, *Narrator: The old Grinchy Claus hissed. (Tweety goes by, dropping off the ladder at the house) As he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. (Sylvester climbs up to the top and slides down the chimney) Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could Sylvester. He got stuck only once, for a minute or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue, Where the little Who stockings hung all in a row. *Sylvester: These stockings, *Narrator: He grinched. *Sylvester: are the first things to go! (steals the stockings) *Narrator: Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and he took every present! (Sylvester goes around the house about the tree, stealing the presents like the pop guns, pampoogas, pantookas, drums, checkerboards, bizilbigs, popcorn, and plums) Pop guns, pampoogas, pantookas, and drums! Checkerboards, bizilbigs, popcorn, and plums! (Tweety watches Sylvester load up and stuff the bags up the chimney until the bird catches them after Sylvester) And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Sylvester, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. *Thurls Ravenscroft: You're a vile one, Mr. Sylvester. You have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile. Mr. Sylvester! Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile. (Sylvester grabs a cane and uses it as a cue stick when he grabs some cue chalk. He bends down and shoots a ball to make it go up a tree and bump the other balls down a hole into the sacks, which Tweety loads onto his sleigh when he carries. Sylvester continues to steal more stuff like the star and toys by stealing and loading them in sacks) You're a rotter, Mr. Sylvester. You're the king of sinful sots. Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots. Mr. Sylvester! You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Parts Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs